


Denied Love

by allydyosei



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love defies their social upbringing. One, the sole child of the wealthy, protective master of the house and the most beautiful on the region. Many longed for her hand and her heart but it already belonged to her childhood friend and love. The other, an orphan taken in by the master to serve their family. He owed his life for the master, if not for him the master's child had held their heart for, the master would've been kinder.</p><p>Until an opportunity presented itself and the master seized it to get rid of the young servant.</p><p>Will the lovers be together again, or the master's plan will succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denied Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello! It's been a while since I actually posted online. I've been busy with school for these past months because i'm working for my thesis since the defense we were scheduled is on April 16, so I don't really have much time but i wanted to share this one even though it's still not complete.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Here's the complete version. I hope that you like it!!

In the province of Shizume, there lived a wealthy man named Reisi and his daughter Saruhiko. The teen is considered the most beautiful woman in their place and even with her broody demeanor did not deter the increasing number of admirers that goes to their doorstep to ask for her hand in marriage, most of them are nobles or from a rich family.

Despite of that, Saruhiko always rejected them in a rather cruel way, making all of the servants and Reisi sigh in exasperation every time.

Saruhiko felt some irritation rising when she look at the person in front of her, the man holding out a large bouquet of some wild flowers. She didn’t even want to see some of the suitors today and here she was, entertaining some stranger when all she wanted to spend some time with her childhood friend at the gardens.

Before could Reisi address their visitor, his daughter suddenly stood in front of the man, her face morphed in a cold smile.

“I am flattered by your gift, sir,” the man smiled at first before paling at her next words, “but I am not interested in spoiled, dainty men who do not work for their life and still act that they own the whole world that’ll bow down at their feet, so please get out of the house.”

Her suitor huffed, insulted by her and walked out of the place, the bouquet thrown at the ground in anger and their door slammed shut.

A few moments later, Reisi sighed as he rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming from the girl’s bold act in front of the man.

“This is the fifteenth suitor you rejected and in a rather cruel way, too.”

She clicked her tongue I reply and turned back to walk to the gardens before her wrist was caught, making her stop and look at the man’s violet eyes in confusion.

“Why do you always reject your suitors without sparing a glance? That made you known to be cold-hearted here in the place.” Reisi told her as he put down his hand.

“It is because that we’re one of the wealthiest families here and they are after it since I’m your only child.” she flatly told him

He sighed, knowing that Saruhiko is being difficult. Again.

“That’s not your real reason.”

“It is, Father.” Saruhiko told him, annoyed, turning her back against him.

“Is it because of Yata-kun?” the girl tensed at the mention of the servant so Reisi assumed that it was her main reason for her cold rejection.

“Even though I am fond of Yata-kun, you do know that I would not approve of him as your choice of a husband.” he firmly told her, letting her know of what he thought of their relationship.

The girl stared at him in disbelief before glaring at him in fury, her eyes resembling icicles.

“It does not matter how many people you throw at my feet, Father. I will always want him as long as he lives. I only love Misaki, no else.” blue eyes stared up at him in defiance, and then she left.

Reisi let out a thin smile at her proclamation, anger and disappointment bubbling up inside him. He walked back to his office, his thoughts wandered to the servant, Yata Misaki.

He found the boy at the street, starved to death at that time and, out of pity, took him to be part of their household. Since there no other children in their home that his daughter would play with and the boy has the same age as her, they predictably close and inseparable since then.

 _‘But I disapprove of them together. How can I drive them apart?’_ Reisi thought, mindlessly staring at the ceiling of his office from his seat.

A few moments later, an idea came to him then he searched for some paper and wrote a letter, addressing to an acquaintance of his that he knew would take the boy for quite a time while he convince Saruhiko to change her mind.

The next day, he summoned Yata to his office and gave him an envelope then he ordered him to deliver the letter to his friend who lives up to Ashinaka, a place northern of Shizume and wait for his reply.

The young man accepted and went to his room to pack some necessary things he needed for the travel before he leaves at dawn. After packing, he stopped in realization as he did not tell the young lady of the house of his departure and became frantic as he searched for her throughout the place until he saw her staring up the night sky, a faraway look settled on her pale face.

“Saruhiko” Yata called out, making her jumped at the call and turned to face him, her blue eyes gleamed at the sight of him.

Before he could take a step, the girl run straight to him making them both fall to the ground by the impact. The redhead groaned in pain as he felt his head pound and checked on the person laying on top off him if there are any injuries.

“Are you alright? That was a nasty fall, you know.”

He stood up and held his hand to her in which she took before standing up herself.

“I’m fine, Misaki.” she told him, dusting a few patches of dirt clinging on her light blue dress.

Silence descended on them as they stared at each other, unsure on what to say until Yata broke it with the news of his departure.

“I’ll be delivering a letter for Lord Reisi in the north, around Ashinaka for a friend of his, I think.” he said

“How long you’ll be gone?” Saruhiko asked, placing her hand on Yata’s cheek and her eyes looking at him worriedly.

“I don’t know I have to wait for their reply before going back and I will be leaving tomorrow at dawn.” he answered, unsure of what will happen upon his arrival in Ashinaka.

The lady said nothing, only staring at him with sadness in her eyes before kissing him on the lips and whispered in his ear words he may be hearing for the last time.

“Have a safe journey, Misaki”

Yata Misaki left the House before dawn broke the next morning.

 

* * *

 

 

It took him four days to reach Ashinaka and found the place Lord Reisi instructed in his letter. Amber eyes stared up at it in apprehension, wondering why that person would be living at a pub named “HOMRA”.

Steeling himself, he pushed open the door and he scanned the room full of people talking and drinking out loud.

Then the bartender greeted him from his place behind the counter. He looked fresh despite the large crowd the pub has, his blond hair still in place along with his pristine uniform.

“Welcome! What can I get for you?” an easy smile graced his lips.

“Um, is there someone named Suoh Mikoto here? I have a letter addressed to him by my master.” Yata answered, earning a curious look from the blond.

The blond held out his hand, asking him to see the letter. He complied, handing him the envelope and watched the other man scan the envelope before giving it back to him and made a motion to follow him.

“Yes, there is a Mikoto here and I’ll take you to him, most likely he’ll be at his room. My name’s Kusanagi by the way.”

Both men went to the door farthest from the boisterous crowd, this part of the pub almost quiet. The bartender knocked thrice before a vague noise was heard and he reached for the doorknob and twisted it open.

The room is decorated in shades of red and the person occupying it is on the couch at the left, smoking before he turned his attention to the duo at the door, his golden eyes staring at them in a bored manner.

“Get inside, it’s noisy out there.” the man told them, irritated, running a hand on his messy scarlet hair.

The blonde huffed an amused noise, “Yes, yes. Come in.” he gestured Yata to come in first, closing the door behind him.

The younger of the two took a seat across the man sitting on the couch while the other sat beside him.

“This guy’s have a letter for you from his master.” Kusanagi told the redhead across from him.

Yata handed the letter to him and he inspected the envelope, letting out a smirk on his face as he realized who wrote to him.

“Who knew that Reisi would write me? He’d always call me a barbarian at every chance.” Mikoto thought out loud before reading the letter.

As he read, his face turned confused and glanced at the messenger and folded it back after he finished reading it.

“You know,” Mikoto started, looking at Yata in the eye, “Reisi told me in the letter that you’re a liar and thief that you should be put into prison.”

The young man stared in shock, unable to digest on what he has been told. He served his Lord faithfully! Why would he say such awful things about him on the letter?

Kusanagi gazed at the now crestfallen face of the boy before turning to Mikoto, “Despite what the letter contains, he seemed to be neither.”

The other man nodded at his words in agreement, “What reason do you think he said that?”

Then Yata told them on how he became friends with Lord Reisi’s daughter and how he loved her for years.

“Well, I think he is a bit protective of his only child.” Kusanagi commented, then Mikoto spoke up.

“Okay, kid I’ll make a deal with you. I’ll tell your stuck-up lord that you’re in prison or has been punished and in exchange that you’ll work with us in the army.” he propositioned to him

Amber eyes stared at him then at Kusanagi, letting the information sink into his mind.

“You’re in the army?” he asked,

Kusanagi nodded, “We both have quite high ranking in the army and we needed some people to recruit since our land still has a war with Himuka until now.”

“So what do you say, kid?”

Yata mulled over the deal, his face faced downwards in contemplation after that, he looked at both of them, nodding.

 

* * *

 

 

So Yata then joined the army while Mikoto wrote Reisi back, telling him how he arrested the young man and hanged him at the plaza in front of a crowd.

Saruhiko have heard of the news of her beloved’s death, she shut herself into her room and cried. Ever since his departure, she would pray for him come back to her safely and now her prayers were unanswered at the news.

Months after, Reisi finally have chosen her a man she will marry and have arranged a wedding. Everyone in the household have been busy preparing for upcoming occasion but all Saruhiko could do is sit in her room and watched in detachment at the preparations.

Her handmaid even tried to cheer her up, noticing that Saruhiko became even more gloomy and rarely smile anymore ever since the news of his death.

“Cheer up, my lady. It’s your wedding in two days time” Seri told her as she helped the girl try on her wedding dress. She watched sadly as Saruhiko looked at the mirror in sorrow and longing.

On the morning of her wedding, Seri went to her room to wake her up. When there was no response, she opened the door and screamed at what she saw.

Inside the room, Saruhiko looked like she is still sleeping, if not for the small black bottle she has in her hand.

She poisoned herself to death, unwilling to marry to someone she doesn’t love.

Now Lord Reisi buried his daughter under the willow tree at the yard. Since then, he spent most of his days, sitting at the garden, grief consuming him while reminiscing his lost daughter.

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side, Yata worked hard inside the army, winning some battles earning him a few promotion of his rank until he became famous.

Then after months of serving, he decided to leave and he was rewarded with a large sum of money to bring back home.

He rode back to Shizume along with the money, thinking that now he is rich, maybe Lord Reisi would approve of him.

As he crossed the river in front of him, his horse suddenly stopped on its tracks. Confused, he rode off his horse and coaxed it to move until he saw something in front of him.

A few feet away from where he is, there are a group of ghostly girls dancing in a circle. All of them wore thin dresses and there are flowers decorated on their hair and dresses.

 _‘The Willies! T-they’re actually real.’_ Yata thought

He recalled his mother telling him about them when he was a child, a few years before she died and wandering off the streets.

The Willies are a group of girls who killed themselves for love rather marrying someone they don’t love and they were doomed to dance until they found their true love.

Suddenly, the girls stopped dancing and saw him. One by one, each of them floated towards him and whispered in his ear.

_“You’re not my love.”_

Each girl floated passed him until the last one stood in front him, her pale white arms circled his shoulder.

_“You are my love, my Misaki.”_

There stood his Saruhiko. Even in death, she is still beautiful, her blue eyes shone and her pale pink lips stood starkly against the pale whiteness of her skin.

 _“Dance with me, Misaki.”_ the girl before him told him, a chain suddenly wrapped around him and they danced.

All night they danced, even Yata in the verge of extreme fatigue, still danced with her, entranced by her beauty. It lasted until sunrise when he slumped on the ground.

When Reisi saw him, he was already dead, the chain still wrapped around his shoulders. The master recognized the chain as he remembered that he gave it to Saruhiko when she was younger. Then he kneeled beside the body and wept.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Reisi cried

Then he called his servants to bury Yata’s body beside his daughter’s grave.

“May you two be together in the next life.” he whispered at the two graves.

Yata and Saruhiko are now buried side by side, to be together in the next life.


End file.
